randompressfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel movie review
Seen any awesome movies recently? Movie review article wrote by RandomPress wiki reviewers The Internet Movie Database has claimed “Captain Marvel,” directed by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck, to be the best female superhero movie. It is equipped with thrilling action and suspenseful cliff-hangers that will keep people glued to the screen until the movie is over. The cast includes Brie Larson, Samuel L. Jackson, Ben Mendelsohn, and further more Information to see about the full the cast, screen writers and directors can be found at the following link: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4154664/fullcredits/?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm The film of 2019 follows up on Carol “Vers” Danvers, an elite super soldier who is a part of a team working for The Kree, an alien race of super soldiers, getting a distress signal that one of their own is stranded on a planet and needs help. Carol and her team are chosen to go venture through the universe using their high-tech space ship to find and locate one of their own at all cost. Reaching the planet, Carol and her team cross paths with The Skrulls, an enemy of The Kree, resulting in an alien battle! The aftermath of the battle leads to Carol getting captured by The Skrulls and to be taken to their ship. Being in war with The Kree for so long, The Skrulls make an attempt to save their race by utilizing the high-tech machinery on their ship to go through Carol’s memories, striving to find a specific location that will help The Skrulls seek sanctuary at last. After a while, Carol manages to break free of her takers but given no other the choice but having to fight her way through The Skrulls towards getting off their ship. While fighting one of The Skrulls, Carol is slammed through the ship from enormous force from a explosive, sending her flying straight down on Earth. Come across the fact she’s on Earth, Carol does a little detective work and manages to send her team leader/mentor a distress signal. While on Earth, Carol crosses path with young S.H.I.E.L.D agent Nick J. Fury (played by Samuel L. Jackson) which puts her plan of getting off Earth on pause. But later in the movie, after learning to trust each other, Carol and Nick with the help of some unlikely allies, race to the clock to trying to find the cube, a key to ending the war between The Skrulls and The Kree , which will result in sparing the Earth for being the next alien war battleground and leading to the truth on who the real enemy is and who is really is an alley. “Captain Marvel,” is loved by people alike. This movie not only makes people love the action, but also takes the audience throughout the movie so they feel like they're in the movie every step of the way. The film has made $175,000,000 in box office. Captain Marvel has been ranked the best female superhero movie according to the audience/reviewers. Movie article Done by: RandomPress wiki movie reviewers